Sweet morning
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Un matin, Kaito se réveille en pensant que ce lit est décidément bien trop grand. KaiShin Fluff


C'est assez court, mais ce ship est juste tellement abordable de tous les cotés, ça peut passer du ennemis to lovers à rivals to lovers à friends to lovers, bref vive Shinichi et Kaito.

_Un matin, Kaito se réveille en pensant que ce lit est décidément bien trop grand. _

* * *

Les nuits d'été étaient courtes mais agréables.

La journée, le soleil tapait fort et même le plus petit des vêtements était de trop face à la chaleur écrasante qui régnait en ville. Les spectacles de Kaito avaient généralement lieu le soir, quand la chaleur emmagasinée dans les salles durant le jour avait commencé à redescendre, et quand il rentrait, c'était dans l'immense manoir qu'il partageait avec Shinichi. Toutes les fenêtres étaient le plus souvent grandes ouvertes, et le vent s'engouffrait facilement à travers les pièces.

Jouer aux cartes, se faire gronder quand il trichait, profiter du jardin, du hamac qu'il avait insisté pour installer l'année passée : les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient la meilleure chose de ses journées. Il adorait voir Shinichi s'éventer en soupirant, il adorait le regarder essayer de garder un visage impassible lorsqu'il était sur le point de le battre aux échecs, il aimait l'entendre se lever en pleine nuit pour aller chercher un livre qu'il revenait lire à ses cotés.

Mais un matin, Kaito se réveilla au son de la pluie. Les yeux encore fermés et la moitié du corps toujours dans les limbes du sommeil, il prit le temps de se rappeler s'ils avaient bien fermé les fenêtres avant d'aller au lit, et put se détendre de nouveau en se souvenant que tel était bien le cas. Pas de risque d'inondation, il pouvait donc prendre quelques minutes de plus.

Allongé sur le ventre, sentant la douce couverture fine qu'ils avaient acheté avant les grandes chaleurs lui recouvrir le dos, il tendit une main à coté de lui pour essayer de trouver Shinichi. Tant qu'à dormir encore un peu, autant qu'il le fasse avec son petit-ami dans ses bras. Sa main glissa sur les draps – froids – et au bout d'un moment il finit par froncer les sourcils, puis se força à ouvrir un œil.

_Urg. Encore. _

Bien trop loin de lui, le dos de Shinichi lui faisait face – et non, il ne profita pas du spectacle que cela lui offrait, ou tout du moins pas plus de trois minutes –, puis soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : ce lit était décidément bien trop grand. Certes, ils aimaient avoir de la place : lui même était humain après tout, et pouvoir s'étaler de tout son long après une journée éprouvante, c'était le _pied_. Mais là, il avait presque l'impression d'être célibataire. Ou de faire chambre à part. Ce qui le dérangeait beaucoup, à vrai dire, car son petit ami était tout de même _Shinichi Kudo_. Peut-être qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs dit une fois ou deux qu'il était un peu trop envahissant, et oui, il avait de temps à autre l'habitude de le coller comme de la glu, pourtant...

Kaito grogna.

Cela arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût récemment, de se réveiller seul dans son coin pendant que Shinichi s'était retroussé à l'autre bout du lit. Ce matin, il faisait frais dans la chambre, alors il décida que la chance lui souriait – ou que le destin lui envoyait un message –.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il leva la tête afin de regarder le temps sombre et humide qui apparaissait derrière la fenêtre, puis se tortilla pour se rapprocher discrètement. La couverture s'était enroulée autour de ses hanches, en ramenant une grande partie vers lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre Shinichi dans ses bras en le voyant froncer les sourcils et frissonner.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à son prénom (ou à quelque chose contenant les sons « kaaimff »), puis – à sa grande surprise – se retourna pour mieux se blottir contre lui. Ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le cou et Kaito sentit son odeur – une vague senteur du shampoing qu'il partageait, ainsi que celle de Shinichi, unique en son genre et tellement entêtante – lui monter au nez.

La chaleur qui se diffusa dans sa poitrine lui donna envie de fermer les paupières, et c'est ce qu'il fit juste après avoir remonté la couverture sur leurs corps. La température de la pièce était agréable, et le son de la pluie s'abattant contre les vitres de leur chambre le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente à nouveau partir.

Juste avant qu'il ne se rendorme vraiment, un murmure lui parvint, rauque et envoûtant, comme tout ce qui provenait de Shinichi :

– Ce lit est vraiment trop grand...

Certes, mais si cela lui promettait d'autres matins comme ça, Kaito ne désirait plus le changer.

* * *

**Juste un peu de fluff, parce que je suis de bonne humeur ce soir et que le KaiShin vaincra ! **


End file.
